The present invention relates to a tool box and more particularly, to a tool box composed of a cover, a plate and a base.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional tool box which comprises a cover 40 and a base 50, the base 50 is substantially rectangular shape and has a receiving portion 501 formed to an upper surface thereof, the receiving portion 501 has a plurality of recesses 51, 52 defined in an upper surface thereof for receiving tools (figure not shown) therein. However, such a tool box has two defects, first one is that the base 50 is made one piece such that only one color can be chosen and secondly, the base 50 is made according to a die which has a complicated configuration and a large volume because the base 50 includes the receiving portion 501 and such a die to manufacture the base 50 requires a high expense.
The present invention intends to provide a tool box including a cover, a plate for receiving tools and a base, each of which has its own die and can be assembled together easily so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.